Field of the Invention
A surface-cleaning device, intended for windows but applicable for cars, is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,682,216 for "Window Cleaning Device" issued to F. H. Dellaree et al. on Jan. 9, 1926, and obviates the tedium of cleaning effort on the part of the user by using a motor to rotate the cleaning instrumentality which could be in the form of a mop, rag, brush or any other device adapted for cleaning a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,250 for "Cleaning Device" issued to Zhadanow on Dec. 1, 1998 improves on the '216 and similar motor-powered prior patents by proposing a mop-like fabric cleaning device and suggesting that as a substitute for a motor that the pressure of the wash water be used to advantage to rotate the proposed cleaning device. The suggestion of the '250 patent is implemented by the wash water-powered rotor of the present invention, and the implementation is carried out to the extent that the attachment to the rotor is readily achieved using the construction of the '250 cleaning device. This construction, by this reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,250, is intended to be incorporated herein pursuant to MPEP 2163.07(b).